In Between The TWINS
by NileyloverforeverXox Dana
Summary: My best friend Demi landed me a job but I didn't know that it would be like this. I sucked it up and started working with them and while doing that I started falling in love with THE BOTH OF THEM! Should I pick sweet, caring and kind Nate? Devilish, mischievous and naughty Nick? or both? Find out my decision here in, In between the twins. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV: **

Demi sat next to me with a big smile on her face. I looked at her weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked while eating my ice cream.

"Miles I have a job for you!" she said.

I smiled "Really?! What is it?" I asked.

"Well according to my co-worker Maya, the Jonas Inc. is finding a new secretary" Demi said.

"Wait isn't that where Slutlena applied?" I asked then Demi nodded.

"Yeah but they didn't hire her, something about her flirting with the 2 presidents of the company" she said then I nodded.

"I heard that both of them are hot!" she said.

"Miles if you take this job maybe one of them might fall for you or even better maybe they'll both fall in love with you and ask you if you want to sex with both of them! It'll be like a threesome" Demi said then I looked at her weird.

"Dems!" I said.

"What? Don't you deny it I know you would give in easily" Demi said.

"And Miles your sex life is kinda boring" she said then I gasped.

"My sex life is not your business anyway, my sex life is perfectly fine without boys" I said.

"Why because instead of feeling a real cock inside your pussy you feel a fake one?" Demi said.

"Why are we in this topic anyway?" I asked then Demi shrugged.

"Now are you gonna apply or not?" Demi asked.

I started thinking if I did apply there's nothing wrong with applying as a secretary right? I mean how bad can it be?

"Okay" I said then Demi started squealing loudly.

"Demi stop you'll wake up Andrew!" I said.

"Oh right I forgot about my son" she said with a giggle and I rolled my eyes.

"But please don't make me wear those slutty outfits" I said.

"Why not? It'll make you hotter than you already are" she said then I groaned.

"I don't want to" I said then she sighed.

"Fine" she said.

"No you have to promise" I said looking at her seriously.

"Okay fine I promise" she said then I smiled.

She broke her promise.

She smiled big as she looks at my appearance.

"You look hot!" she said then I groaned.

"I thought you promise not to make me wear this" I said.

"Hush now Miles you look awesome!" she said with a big smile on her face.

I'm wearing a dark blue dress that ends in my mid-thigh, my locks we're put down and looking sexy as hell, my shoes are black Jimmy Choos and my make-up was simple but looking sexy.

"But Dem if I wear this they'll think I'm a total slut" I said while whining.

"Oh come on stop whining like a baby and get going before your late for your interview" she said.

"Oh, Alright I'll be home at about 4" I said as I walk down the stairs. I grabbed my car keys, my purse and phone. I walked out of my apartment and walked to my car, got inside and drove off.

I walked inside the office and went up to the receptionist.

"Hello how may I help you?" the kind red haired girl said with a smile then I smiled.

"Um I'm here for an interview" I said.

"Name?" she asked.

"Um Miley Cyrus" I said.

"Oh the one who's applying as the new secretary well good luck with that" she said.

"Top floor, the elevator is in the left then when you reached the top floor walk to the left the doors are color brown okay?" she said then I nodded.

I walked to the elevator and walked inside. I started looking at the buttons and pressed the button that says Top Floor.

When the elevator doors opened I walked out and started heading to the brown double doors.

I walked inside and walked toward the guy near the double black doors.

"Hello I'm Miley Cyrus I'm here for an interview" I said then he nodded and pressed something in his desk.

"Mr. Jonas? Ms. Cyrus is here" he said then he opened the doors and I walked inside.

I walked towards the desk and saw two hunky guys who we're staring at me like a piece of meat.

"Ms. Cyrus please sit down" the guy said then I sat down.

"I'm Nate and this is my brother Nick" he said as he introduced both of them.

I smiled.

"Can I please have your resume?" asked Nate then I gave him the white folder.

Nate opened it then he smiled while nodding. "Impressive" he said then he looked at me.

"Give me that" Nick said getting the folder from his hands. Rude much.

"You went to Cambridge and studied business management" he said then he looked at me.

"Uh yes Mr. Jonas I studied business management for 4 years in Cambridge" I said then he nodded and looked at my resume again.

"Impressive" Nick said then I smiled.

"Well by the looks of your resume it's all good and I think we're gonna be seeing you more in here Ms. Cyrus" Nick said with a smirk.

He placed my resume down and he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Now let's ask you some personal questions if that's okay with you" Nate said then I nodded.

"Are you single?" Nate asked then I nodded slowly giving them a confused look. Why would someone ask me that?

"How many boyfriends did you have?" Nick asked.

"Um 2 sir" I said honestly then both of them nodded.

"Are you a virgin?" Nate asked then I got really confused now.

"Why are you asking that?" I asked which made Nick irritated.

"Just answer the question" he said raising his voice a little.

"Yes sir, I'm still a virgin" I said then they both looked at each other and they both smirked.

"You're hired" Nick said.

"Is it that easy?" I asked then Nick and Nate nodded.

"Welcome to Jonas Inc. Ms. Cyrus I hope you will feel comfortable for all the things we're gonna be doing to you as you work here" Nick said while smirking. I'm confused.

"You will start tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning and be ready okay sweetheart?" said Nate sweetly as Nick rolled his eyes and got back to work.

I nodded then I turned around about to leave until Nick called my name.

"Miley?" said Nick.

I turned around "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Tomorrow bring your bags of clothes here in the office so when you work the driver will bring it to the mansion okay?" said Nick that made me even more confuse than ever.

"Huh? Why sir?" I asked.

"Well since you're our new personal assistant you have to live with us. That's our policy here in Jonas Inc. why is there a problem?" he asked then I shook my head quickly.

"No sir" I said.

Nick smiled. "Okay then, go now" he said then he went back to work.

I walked out of the room and smiled a little.

I really like them a lot. Especially Nate but I like Nick more because he's serious and he gets me kinda horny? But no matter it's not like they'll have sex with me right?

I tried calming Demi down as she hugs me and cries in my chest. Demi and I had moved in together since we we're in 3rd year high school.

I rubbed her back "Dems don't cry" I said calming her down.

"It's just that" she sobs "we've been living together for 6 years and this is the only time we're gonna be apart" she said crying.

"Oh Demi, I promise you I'll always visit you and Andrew okay?I promise" I said while smiling at her.

"Really?" she asked then I nodded.

"Pinky promise?" she asked holding out her pinky.

I smiled really big "Pinky promise" I said as I attached our pinkies together.

She smiled then we hugged each other.

I walked inside the building wearing a white button up shirt with a black blazer then a pencil skirt then ends at my mid thigh and black stilettos.

My hair is put down so my long wavy curls we're pass my shoulders and ends below my chest. My make up was simple but oh so sexy.

I started heading to the elevator when suddenly the receptionist stopped me.

I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "Yes?" I said then she smiled.

"You're heading the wrong way" she said then I got really even more confused.

"What?" I said.

"You're the new PA right?" she asked then I nodded.

"Mr. Jonas told me to inform you that you we're gonna have a private meeting in the conference room" she said then I nodded.

"Where is the conference room?" I asked.

"Take the elevator, 13th floor, at your right you will see a large room made of glass then you just walk in but remember to always knock first" she said then I nodded and said thank you.

I walked up to the elevator and walked inside. I pressed the number 13 then the elevator started going up.

When the elevator door opened saying that I was already in the 13th floor, I walked out and looked around seeing no one was here.

I started walking to my right and saw the conference room made of glass, I walked up to the door and sighed deeply before knocking on the door.

Suddenly I heard a voice said "come in"

I grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open revealing the inside.

I was amazed. The room was painted white, there was a huge TV flat screen in front then a long table for the clients and there's a table with all of the drinks for all of the people. They really are rich.

Then I saw Nate walking around while reading papers from a dark blue folder then Nick was sitting in the table working on his laptop.

Nate was looking hot today. He was wearing a white plain button up shirt with a black blazer and a pants while Nick was wearing a white button up shirt but the sleeves we're rolled up to his elbow.

Nate looked up from what he was reading and looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Cyrus please take a sit" he said then I walked up to a chair 5 seats away from Nick then I sat on it while Nate sat next to Nick.

Nick closed his laptop and they both started staring at me burning a hole. After a while they didn't stop their staring so I chose to stop it myself.

"Exactly why am I here Mr. Jonas?" I asked then Nate smiled and as usual Nick smirked.

"Ms. Cyrus you're here for one thing and only for one thing and just so you know this is part of your job" Nick said with a bigger smirk then he stood up and started walking around making my eyes follow him.

"As you know you will be receiving $50,000 every month but as we researched you last night we found out that you we're living in a shitty apartment with Demi and her son am I correct?" Nick said as he looked at me then I nodded.

"So Nate and I thought about it and since you're gonna be living with us in the mansion we also want your best friend to have a normal life since we heard that she couldn't get a job and that you are providing her sons needs" Nick said.

"We will give your best friend $10,000 a month" Nate said with a smile.

My smile got bigger "Thank you, it really means a lot to me" I said then Nate smiled bigger.

"But of course there has to be a condition for us to do that" Nick said with a smirk then I nodded.

"Anything you want Mr. Jonas" I said.

"_**Be our girlfriend Ms. Cyrus and we promise you that Demi will live a happy life with her son…." **_

_**What have I gotten myself into? **_

**Hey guys, its Dana and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (Hides) **

**I've been busy with school lately and it's exams so I didn't have time to finish some chapters from Not Married and life of a sex slave and to tell you the truth I've been spending more time in Wattpad. I also have an account their so you can check out my new story "The bad boy is my secret admirer?!" and "My Childish Fiancee" they will be posted here if I won't be lazy to copy and paste all of them because I wrote it directly to Wattpad. **

**So please update me if you like this if not, I'll still continue it but I won't let you guys read it (sticks tongue out then giggles) **

**Anyways, bye! **

**Dana Mitchel Montana**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT.  
>If you see this sign <strong>****<strong> that means the mature content starts. You can skip it if you want but if you don't that fine with me. Just know that it's only suitable for older teens.

**Miley**

I kept thinking about what Nate and Nick told me at the conference room. I mean who would agree to their deal if it involves you dating the both of them?

**Flashback:**

"_What?" I stuttered. _

"_Miley we're only doing this for Demi's own good. It's just like paying you $10,000 dollars for what? A lousy date with us? 10 thousand is hard to earn" Nate said then I stared at them disbelief. _

"_But what if I don't do it?" I asked. _

_Nick smirked and Nate frowned. "Well if you don't agree then Nate and I's plan in that apartment building will be continued" Nick said. _

"_What plan?" I asked. _

"_Nate and I planned to build a new studio since the studios here is already getting pretty occupied" Nick said. _

"_What?! And what about the people who live in that apartment building?!" I yelled. _

"_We move them to the health center down the street" Nate said then I looked at him in disgust. _

"_What?! You planned on putting all of the people in that apartment building in that shitty health center? Rats and Insects lives in that shit hole! You can't put the people there" I yelled. _

"_Oh but we can Ms. Cyrus but it's not up to us, it's up to you. If you agreed to our proposal instead of building a studio we will build a hotel for all of the people in that building. Of course tax free and the costs are cheap" Nick said with a smile. _

"_That is if you agree" Nick added then he smirked. _

"_You have at least tomorrow to decide Ms. Cyrus we don't like waiting" Nick said. _

"_Can I go now?" I asked looking down. _

"_Sure" said Nate then I quickly got out and slammed the door. _

**End of Flashback:**

A few hours I saw that it was already late and I need to go home. I started packing my things and putting them in my bag. After that I turned off the computer and started walking to the elevator.

I got inside the elevator and saw Nate running towards it then he got in the middle of the doors making the doors open again then he hold the door opened for Nick to come inside.

When Nick finally went inside the elevator the elevator doors closed and it started going down. 50ft floor up to the ground floor, this is gonna be awkward.

"So have you finally decided on your answer Ms. Cyrus?" asked Nick but I shook my head while looking down.

"Well you better decide now because tomorrow at breakfast you'll be telling us your decision" said Nate then I got confused.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you at the interview that your gonna be living with us? That's why I asked you to bring your bags?" Nick said then I remembered.

"Did you bring your bags with clothes?" Nate asked and I nodded.

"Where did you put them?" Nate asked again then I told them I put them in my car.

"Okay then" Nate said with a smile that made me smile too.

I noticed in the corner of my eyes that Nate is smiling while Nick is smirking. How can I live with these two without even one of them trying to plot a plan of doing something to me.

When the elevator doors opened we walked out and Nick and Nate started heading for their car while I started heading at mine.

Nate quickly noticed that I was heading at the wrong way, well according to him. "Hey Miley!" he said that made me stop walking and turned around.

"Where are you going?" he asked then I put a confused look on my face.

"To my car?" I said.

He smiled. Why did I get the feeling that I wanna squeal whenever Nate smiles? "Andrew will just drive your car to the mansion now get inside the limo" he said.

"No I'll just follow you" I said stubbornly.

"Wow you really are stubborn huh? Get in the car before I carry you myself and I'm sure you don't want that to happen right Ms. Cyrus?" Nick said while smirking.

"I would love too" I thought. Wait why did I just thought of that?

I sighed and walked up to Nick and Nate who we're standing next to the limo with the door open.

Nate went inside then when I was about to get inside Nick stopped me. I looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Jonas?" I asked.

"Give me your car keys" he commanded then I reached down my purse and took my car keys out of it then I handed it to Nick and got inside the car when he nodded towards it.

Nick threw my keys to Ryan and he got inside the limo then the driver drove off.

"Have you ever been inside a mansion?" Nate asked then I shook my head.

"Well then you're in for a treat" Nick said looking at me while smirking.

Throughout the whole car ride Nate has been asking sweet questions and then after I answer Nick always finishes the conversation with a annoying answer and that stupid smirk but even though he's like that I kinda like him.

I know weird right?

When we reached our destination I looked at the window near Nate then my eyes wides open. THEIR MANSION IS SO AWESOME!

(A/N: the picture of the Mansion is in my profile)

The limo parked in front of the double doors. Nick and Nate went out of the car first then Nick took my hand and helped me went out of the car. My eyes we're fixed at the front of the mansion.

"If you like the outside wait until we're inside" Nick whispered in my ear then he helped me inside the house and my eyeballs literally fell out of my eyes.

"The Mansion is 8 bedroom with luxury fittings , guest toilet, 2 reception areas, separate dining room, large fully equipped kitchen with breakfast area, under floor heating, air conditioning hot/cold, lift, maid quarters, wine cellar, gym, sauna, Turkish room, billiard area with bar, indoor Jacuzzi and complete home cinema with bar" Nate said with a smile then my mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Close your mouth baby you might catch flies" Nick said while closing my mouth.

"I can't believe you guys managed to get this mansion build just for the 2 of you" I said with a huge smile.

"Well this was my mansion before Nate lived here, I wanted to live alone but Joe and Kevin, our older brothers, told me that Nate's gonna be living here. I didn't hesitate because we're close and we share everything" Nick said while walking towards me.

Nate wrapped his arms around my waist. "We share friends, toys and especially girls" Nate whispered.

"Um" I started saying as I felt Nick's eyes on mine and Nate's hot breathe on my neck. I was sandwiched by them. Why do I get the feeling that I like this?

"Have you ever kissed a guy before Miley?" Nick asked and I shook my head slightly.

"Why?" he asked and I gulped.

"Um I don't like PDA much" I said then Nick smirked.

"Well then since you're gonna be living here with us you might as well get used to it because you'll be doing a lot of it by now" Nick said then he leaned in and crashed our lips together.

Oh my gosh. He continued to kiss me then suddenly I started kissing back. I don't know why I'm doing this like really I never was a fan of PDA. As Nick and I kiss I felt Nate kissing my neck a little hard trying to give me a hickey.

It all happened too fast that I just got lost in the moment that I didn't know what was happening.

**MATURE CONTENT NOW STARTS:**

Nick started unbuttoning my shirt as Nate started unzipping my skirt. I reached down and started unbuttoning Nick's pants with one hand while rubbing Nate's crotch with the other.

Nate started moaning low as he continues to kiss my neck. Nick and Nate removed my shirt and skirt and took my under garments off.

I kneeled down on the knees and waiting for them to pull their pants down. When they did I gasped at how long, thick and hard they we're. I think that Nate is 10 inches while Nick is 12.

I grabbed both of their cocks and started rubbing them up and down. They both groaned which made them moan a little. I started sucking Nate's cock first while rubbing Nicks. Nate started moaning a little loud as I deep throat him.

I pulled Nate's cock out of my mouth and started sucking Nick's. I couldn't get all of his dick inside my mouth only half of it but I made a good job at trying to do so by the moans of Nick.

"Enough sucking baby" Nick said as he stood me up and then Nick led me upstairs with Nate following us.

We soon entered the bedroom then Nick threw me on the bed and I gasped as I landed on the soft bed. They both went to me and spread my legs wide as I can then they started sucking my pussy. I moaned and started playing with my nipples while biting my bottom lip.

This is happening so fast. I don't even know half of who they are and now they're already licking my pussy? After a while I came and they licked me clean. Nate moved forward and started sucking on my nipples while Nick started playing with my clit.

"Such a perfect little wet pussy" he said then he kissed it. He licked his lips and grabbed both of my thighs and started french kissing my pussy. I moaned. I felt him suck both of my pussy lips and then he slips his finger inside of me making me gasped and moaned louder.

Nate stopped sucking my nipples and started making out with me while Nick is busy fingering my pussy.

After a minute of making out I pulled away from Nate. "I wanna suck your cock" I said then he didn't hesitate, he kneeled down on my level and I started sucking his cock then I felt Nick put another finger in my pussy and I moaned louder.

After a while I came as hard as Nate came on my mouth.

I woke up and looked around an unfamiliar room. The walls we're yellow colored. There are two big windows and a double door between the windows that leads to a huge balcony. The sun shine through the windows that made me cover up my eyes. There's a huge flat screen TV in front of the queen size bed that was a few feet away and a walk in closet.

"Where am I?" I muttered then I remembered my dream and quickly looked below the covers. I sighed in relief when I saw that I was wearing a silky pink shirt and a short pink silky short.

"Wait. I don't remember putting these on" I said then I remembered Nate and Nick.

"Shit!" I cursed then I quickly pushed the covers off me then I walked over to the bed and opened it. After I opened it I jumped back shocked as I saw Nick and Nate in front of it while Nick is holding a tray with food in it and Nate holding his hand up like he was about to knock.

Nick smiled "Good Morning sleepy head" Nick said as I walk backwards until my legs hit the bed that made me sit on the edge of it.

Nick and Nate walked inside the room then Nate sat beside me with a smile. Nick placed the tray in the nightstand and sat beside me.

I gulped as they look at me like their reading me then look down to my fingers as I play with them.

Suddenly Nate decided to break the silence between the three of us. "Did you have a goodnight sleep?" he asked then I nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the mansion, you we're so out last night while we we're in the car so I carried you to this room" Nate said with a big smile.

"And who changed me into this?" I asked.

"That would be me Ms. Cyrus" Nick said with a big smirk.

I gulped as I stare at Nick's smirk. I quickly looked down and started playing at the hem of my shirt.

"Well since it's Sunday and we don't have work. What do you want to do?" Nate asked then I looked at him with a small smile.

**What do you guys think? Too boring? Or too ugly?  
>What did you guys think of the sex scene of the three of them? Too immature? Or too ugly? <strong>

**Comment on what you think of Chapter 2 **** I will now start doing Chapter 3 so I wouldn't let you guys keep waiting BUT I still need 2 more comments, that's it then I'll post Chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick**

"Don't you think we scared her this morning when you told her you changed her clothes even though it wasn't you?" asked Nate as we watch Miley swim the swimming pool.

"Can't you be any more boring than that Nate? She eventually has to be fine with it because sooner or later she will be ours and you know that once we claimed her she will never leave the room because she's too sore to walk" I said with a smirk and Nate glared at me.

"Nick did you see her reaction when you told her you we're the one who changed her last night? It was like she was freaking out in the inside" Nate said.

"Who wouldn't freak out when you find out that one of your bosses saw you naked last night?" I asked sarcastically as I chuckle.

"But Nick what if she decide to leave?" Nate asked then I smirked.

"We're tough on security at day and night Nate. We just have to figure out a plan that would make the security to not be noticeable" I said.

"She really is beautiful isn't she?" Nate said as we continued to look at Miley.

Miley is wearing a grey bikini with her wavy locks of hair was in her shoulders down below her breast as she continues to swim.

"Agreed" I said with a smirk.

"She wouldn't mind if we swim with her right?" I asked.

"What are you trying to do? Scare her? That will only make her dislike us. She already doesn't like you I don't want her disliking me too. I want her to love me" Nate said with passion that made me roll my eyes.

"And you think I don't? I maybe think more about fucking her then loving her but believe when I say that I had love her since she walked inside our office doors" I said with passion but with a hint of lust.

"Do you still remember what she wore when we first met her?" Nate asked then I smirked.

"Oh yeah. With that blue dress that ends at her thigh? So sexy but yet so beautiful" I said with a smirk.

Nate chuckled with a smirk then suddenly Miley went over to them while wearing her robe and her hair is wet. Damn if anything can be so much more awesome than seeing a sexy girl wearing a robe. Damn she makes me so horny.

"Um can we get inside now? I'm kinda wet" Miley said and my smirk just became bigger. I stand corrected.

"Sure. Are you hungry too?" asked Nate then I looked at him with a "really?" expression.

He looked at me. "What?" he asked then I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. I stood up from my chair and grabbed Miley's hand and led her inside the house.

Sometimes Nate is SO stupid.

**Miley**

Somehow living with Nick and Nate isn't so bad after all. I mean they make me sometimes uncomfortable and I can't believe that I'm saying this but I really like it. So far Nick and Nate have been treating me hospitable and you can really see their true personality. So far I was starting to fall in love with them but I know that I should just pick one but it's hard because I want a devilish, nice, handsome and sweet guy but which one?

Nick and Nate got their plates and sat on their chairs leaving a seat in between them then they started eating. I awkwardly went to the seat then I sat there and started eating too.

Suddenly Nick's phone started ringing then he groaned and picked the phone up pressing answer.

"What?" Nick said, pissed.

"What?!" Nick repeated in disbelief.

"Joe it's our day off you can't let us come in" Nick said as Nate sighed.

"Joe" Nick said but he soon stopped.

"Fine" Nick said then he hanged up and looked at Nate.

"Day off over" said Nate.

**Miley**

The twins and I walked inside the office then the twins went to their office immediately. I walked up to my desk.

I was wearing a simple white dress that ends at my mid-thigh, my long wavy brunette locks ends past my breast and brown boots. I placed my bag in my desk and opened my laptop. I sat down on my chair and began working.

After a few hours of work I decided to have a break. I sat back on my chair and sighed. I wonder what Demi and Andrew are doing right now.

Suddenly someone interrupted my thinking. I looked at her and smiled.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Are you the new PA?" asked the girl.

I nodded. "Yes. How may I help you?" I asked then she smiled.

"I'm Lara I just work across you and I just wanna say hi because I haven't had friends around here" she said then I nodded.

"Oh is that so? Well what about if we hang out tomorrow night?" I asked then her smile got bigger.

"Oh I would love that" she said then we exchanged numbers.

"So" Lara started saying while smirking.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"You're living with the twins am I right?" she asked then I nodded. So?

"Yeah why?" I said while giggling.

"Who do you like? Sweet, caring and kind? Or devilish, mischievous and naughty?" she asked then I laughed. Me like the twins? Never.

"I don't like any of them and besides they're my boss you can't like them" I said. Can't we?

"I don't know but everyone in this building like the twins especially Ms. Hoepo (Culpo) there" Lara said as she points at a girl who was fixing her shirt and skirt.

I giggled.

"Even though everyone likes the twins doesn't mean I have to like them too you know" I said with a smile.

"Well you'll never know Miley" Lara said then I shrugged it off.

Then suddenly the twins walked out of the office then looked at us, mainly me then Nate walked towards us.

"Yes Mr. Jonas? Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Have you eaten already?" asked Nate then I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 12 in the afternoon.

"No why?" I asked.

"Well Nick and I we're planning on getting lunch. Wanna come with?" he asked then I smiled.

"Sure" I said then he smiled.

Nate started walking away with Nick to the elevator. I got my bag then Lara winked at me then I stuck my tongue out and walked up to the elevator.

"So where do you wanna eat?" asked Nate as the limo driver drove around the city.

"Um wherever you guys want" I said then Nate and Nick smiled.

Nick grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Stephen? We're going to our usual" Nick said then he hanged up the phone.

**No One's POV: **

The limo parked into a fancy restaurant then Stephen opened the door and Nate, Miley and Nick went out of the car and into the restaurant.

The three of them got a table and the waiter got to them and gave them the menus.

"What can I get you sir?" said the waiter.

"We'll both have steaks" said Nick.

The waiter nodded and wrote their orders down then he looked at Miley with a smirk "What about you ma'am?" asked the waiter then he winked making Miley blush.

Nick and Nate stared at them angrily. They can't believe that someone dared to look at their Miley.

"Um I'll have the salad" said Miley then the waiter nodded and wrote it down then left to get their orders.

Miley turned to look at the twins and saw that they are both looking that they we're about to explode.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Miley.

They both looked at Miley and shook their head and Nick gave her a face smile "Nothing wrong" he said then he looked at the waiter that is carrying their orders.

The waiter put their orders down and served it to them. "Enjoy your meal" he said then he left.

The three of them started eating and then when they we're finished Nick took the bill as Miley excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Nick and Nate we're eying on her as she walks to the bathroom then she dropped her bag on the floor and bend down to pick it up making her dress go up a bit and Nick and Nate saw a little bit of her ass.

"Shit" they both cursed and both had hard on.

**Miley**

After our lunch and we head back to the office. The twins went to their office and started working again while I walked to my desk.

Suddenly the telephone rang then I answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ms. Cyrus can you please come inside our office? We have work to do" Nate said then he hanged up.

I put the phone down and grabbed my laptop and went inside the twin's office.

I opened the door and walked inside. I almost fainted when I saw the twin's office. There's a long table that Nate and Nick share, there's a flat screen TV in the wall that faces the door, there's a table full of refreshments, there's a long couch and a two seater couch that is placed near their table.

The room was like a really luxurious room that only billionaires can have. As I still examine the room someone wrapped their arms around me then I jumped a little and looked behind me and saw Nate then I smiled.

Nate smirked and placed his hands inside his pockets. "Like it?" asked Nate.

"Like it? More like love it" I said with a really big smile.

"I'm glad you like it" Nate said then he walked up to their table and sat down.

I walked up to them and sat on the chair near their table and opened my laptop. "Where's Nick?" I asked curious why the other Jonas isn't here. The naughty one.

"He's in the bathroom" Nate said then I nodded.

As Nate and I started discussing the PowerPoint we we're gonna do we heard a door closed and turned our head to see who it was then we saw Nick walking up to us.

"Sorry I was late I was getting rid of my problem but it's gone now. Now where we're we?" asked Nick and we all began to work.

"So now that we're done we just wanna ask you something Ms. Cyrus" said Nate.

I looked up from her laptop and looked at the twins. "What is it Mr. Jonas?" I asked.

"What is your decision on our proposal?" asked Nate.

"What proposal?" I asked.

"You know the three of us dating?" said Nick.

"Oh" I looked down as I said that.

"Come on Ms. Cyrus we need your answer now. We didn't asked this morning because we knew you we're tired but now it's time and like we said we don't like waiting" said Nick.

"What if I said no?" I asked as I looked at them.

"You know what happens" said Nate while Nick is smirking.

I can't say no even though I don't want to I can't say no because Demi and Andrew will live in that shitty health center. I just can't say no.

"Miley we both love very much and" said Nate then he scoffed while smiling.

"We want you safe and you know that we won't hurt you like Liam did" Nick said.

"How did you know about Liam?" I asked.

"Don't you remember when we told you that we researched you? We know that he beat you through your whole 4 year relationship. He killed both your parents Miley and just to let you know, if you become ours? We'll take that asshole to jail and he will receive the consequences. We promise to love you forever" said Nick.

I looked at both of their eyes and saw that they we're saying the truth, they really do love me and they won't hurt me. I want something like that.

**What do you think Miley's decision will be? **

**Will she fall for the twin's trap? Or will she fall in love with both of them instead of one? **

**I dedicate this story to MCPhotos1123, Simar, flawedxx and XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX**

**Love you guys, thank you for all the comments **** tell me what you think of this chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: MATURE SCENE**

**Miley**

I smiled "Okay" I said then I bit my bottom lip.

"Miley we can discuss this can you just give us a chance" said Nate then they both looked at me with eyes widen.

"What did you say?" asked Nick.

I giggled and said "I said yes. I want to be your girlfriend"

"But you can't date only one of us if you say yes then that means that you accept the other one we're kinda a package" said Nate.

I nodded "I know" I said.

"Really?" asked Nate.

I nodded then suddenly my back was pressed at the wall with the twins in front of me looking at my deep ocean eyes. I gulped. Is this really necessary?

"You don't know how happy you made us Miley" said Nick with a really seductive voice. Oh how that turns me on so much.

"Do remember this day Miley, this is the day when you become _**mine" **_said Nick.

"And _**mine**_" Nate added.

Then I nodded. "I'm both yours" I said then Nick leans in and crashes our lips together so perfectly, like his lips were really made for mine. I kissed him back and that made him wrap his arms around my waist then I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both started kissing back deeper.

Then I felt a pair of lips on the neck then it started savoring my neck. I moaned at Nick's mouth as I felt Nate's lips on my neck then suddenly I removed my right arm around Nick's neck then I put it on Nate's curly hair and pulled him into my neck deeper.

I pulled away from Nick's kiss then I moaned as I felt Nick's lips on the other side of my neck. God I love this feeling.

Someone interrupted us when someone knocked on the door. The twins sprang away from me quickly and fixed their suit as I fixed my dress and hair.

"Come in" said Nick.

The door was opened and Olivia Culpo walked inside wearing a revealing dress that seems to me was an inappropriate office uniform to wear.

Olivia Culpo is the head of the Culpo industry and the ex-girlfriend of the twins. I think that Olivia is only here because she wants to take the boys back.

Olivia smirked and closed the door, locking it. She walked toward us and took a seat on Nick's chair. "Hello boys" she said seductively.

"What are you doing here Olivia?" asked Nate.

"Well I just want to see my boys, why? Is that a crime now?" asked Olivia.

"We aren't your boys anymore Olivia, you cheated on us right? So why don't you just back to Jason and fuck him and stay out of our lives" said Nick angrily then he looked at me with concerned.

"Miley, can you go back to your office now?" asked Nick then I nodded and left the twins to deal with the bitch.

It's been an hour since they have been talking inside the twins' office and I was starting to worry. What if the twins decide to take her back and throw me out? What's gonna happen then? Oh my gosh.

Then suddenly the door opened and Olivia walked out of the office with a huge smirk on her face then she looked at me.

"You better watch your back Millie, cause maybe one day the twins will finally take me back" said Olivia then she left.

What am I gonna do?

The ride home to the mansion was quiet. The twins haven't said a word after their conversation with Olivia. The limo stopped in front of the mansion then we got out and grabbed all our stuff.

When we walked inside the mansion I was about to walk upstairs to my room but Nate grabbed my hand stopping me then I looked at him confused.

"Can we talk?" asked Nate then I nodded.

I sat on the couch across Nick and Nate who was sitting on the couch in front of me.

"What are you thinking right now Miley?" Nick asked with concern.

I looked down as I played with my fingertips. "That you guys are gonna get back together with Olivia then you guys are gonna fire me" I said trying my best not to cry.

"Miley why would you think that?" asked Nate.

"It's pretty obvious actually" I said then the twins both went up to me and sat next to me, rubbing my shoulders.

"But it's alright because I'm used to it. I'm used to be alone and miserable so why would you guys be different?" I said then I stood up and faced them with a fake smile.

"Don't worry guys, I'll just pack my stuff then I'll leave and then tomorrow I'm gonna give my resignation paper tomorrow" I said then I turned around and began walking up the stairs but then someone pulled me which made me turn around and then he started kissing me.

I opened my eyes and saw Nick then I closed it again and enjoyed the moment. I savored Nick's lips and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Then suddenly I felt Nate's lips on my neck then I moaned in Nick's mouth then I started moaning more loudly as Nate put his hand inside of my skirt and started rubbing my pussy.

I pulled away from Nick's kiss and looked behind me and kissed Nate passionately as he continued to rub my pussy.

Nick tore my dress then unclipped my bra then he started sucking my left nipple.

I moaned in Nate's mouth. Nate removed my thong and inserted a finger inside my pussy. I pulled away from the kiss and moaned louder than before.

"God Nick she's so wet and tight" Nate grunted and started sucking my neck again.

I managed to get out of the boys hold and smirked. The twins looked at me hungrily like they we're gonna eat me. I motioned them to come to me then when they we're close I ran upstairs and ran into my room locking it.

I giggled and I heard the banging of their fist into the door.

"Miley, open this door right now!" I heard a rough voice. Nick.

"Miley, come on" said Nate while they continue to bang the door.

I quickly went to my drawers then I put some clothes on. I heard key noises, I quickly ran to my bed and pulled the covers to me then Nate and Nick appeared in the doorway.

"I'm tired" I said as they walked towards me then the twins lay on the bed with me in between.

"Can we just do this another time?" I asked then Nick groaned.

"Baby, come on I'm so horny" Nick whispered in my ear seductively.

"But I'm so tired" I said then they both groaned more. I giggled.

"Fine but you are so gonna get punished for what you did today" Nate said then I nodded while biting my bottom lip. I kissed Nick and Nate goodnight and went to sleep.

Let's just say that tomorrow is gonna be karma for me.


End file.
